changing the past and the future
by SLheartDM
Summary: ginny isnt in gryffindor. her friends arent her friends anymore. what is happening! rating may change. chap 2 up!
1. chap 1

Ginerva Weasley, known to her friends as Ginny Weasley, sat up in bed, pale and recovering from her recent sickness. She was starting to nod off again when Harry ran through the door, a huge pile of books swaying threateningly in his arms.

"Hey Ginny. I got you some of your books I thought you might need for that essay in History." Harry heaved the books onto her night stand and crashed next to her bed.

"Oh, thank you Harry, I think I might be starting on it, I feel much better." Ginny smiled weakly and nodded her head.

"Well..uh ok, then I've got to go before I'm late for Charms. See you later?" Harry smiled.

"Yeah, ok." Ginny slid out a book from the middle of the pile, and placing it in her lap, she started reading. Eventually, she got drowsy again from the potion Madame Pomfrey had given her, and the book propped on her stomach dropped lower and lower until it finally slid off and thumped on to the ground. Ginny sat up, scared awake by the sound. She sighed when she saw the book lying on the ground and leaned to pick it up. As she placed the book back on top of the stack of books Harry had brought, she noticed the edge of a notebook sticking out of it.

Ginny pulled it out, gasping at the intricate designs on the front and back cover. She started sliding the notebook under her pillow, shuddering at the memory of her first year, but curiosity got the better of her. Facinated by the swirls and ancient scrawls on the cover, Ginny slowly opened the notebook to a random page.

" _Dear Diary,_

_Today father threatened to kill me again. I don't know what I've done to anger him so, but he took out his dagger again, waving it in front of my face and cursing at me. Today I was luck. Before father could stab me, like he always did before, a group of scary looking men came and took him away. I'm not sure where they took him, but I hope he will never come back._

_-Draco Malfoy_"

"Malfoy? What is his diary doing in this Hogwarts history book?" Ginny was about to close the diary when she saw the word in front of her slowly fading away. Darkness covered her eyes, and she was pulled into the book. "NOO! NOT AGAIN!" Ginny screamed as she felt herself falling through darkness.


	2. chap 2

Ginny landed softly on a carpeted floor. She glanced around herself, and figured she must be in some kind of study. In the dimmly lit room, Ginny could see that a whole wall was covered with shelves, while the opposite wall was covered by two huge oak desks. 

"Come here, son, I wont hurt you." A middle-aged man with a blonde ponytail was crouched in front of a desk.

"No-no." Sobbed a tiny voice.

"COME OUT HERE! OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Lucius screamed, drawing out an unsheathed dagger from his robe pocket.

"Help me!" The tiny voice came from under the desk again. Ginny gasped, 'Malfoy? This is how his father treats him?'

"DON'T YOU ASK FOR HELP, YOU LITTLE GOOD FOR NOTHING B-" Lucius raised his dagger, ready to plunge it into his son.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU ASSHOLE." Ginny screamed, her wand arm fully extended.

"And what will you do about it, pretty?" Lucius Malfoy turned, eyes glinting with malice. He headed straight at her, the dagger still gleaming in his hand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" The door swung open revealing a group of burly Aurors led by two men who both reached out and grabbed both the wand and the dagger, which came shooting out of Malfoy Sr.'s pocket and hand. "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST, MALFOY!" Immediately, Lucius' hands and feet were bound with strong invisible ropes. 

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Lucius Malfoy screamed at Ginny as he was dragged out of the room. 

As the aurors led out the cursing man, Ginny turned her attention back to a poor frightened boy, still cowering under a desk where his father had left him. As she got closer, the boy crawled to the other side of the desk. 

"Come out, M-Draco. Your dad's gone, no one will hurt you anymore." She reached her hand in, drawing out a small boy with fine blonde hair. 

"He-he tried to kill me." The young Draco's eyes filled with tears. "Father hates me now, doesn't he?" 

"No, no he doesn't, its not your fault. Your father is a very sick man. He needs help. It's not your fault." 

Ginny was softly stroking the featherlight hair when suddenly everything went black, and she felt herself falling through space...


	3. chap 3

Ginny woke in a huge canopy bed. Gazing around her, she realized that it was not her room, and what startled her even more was the hairy arm she found draped across her waist. 

"AGH!" Ginny screamed, leaping out from under the covers and falling clumsily to the floor.

"Ginny!" The owner of the hairy arm sat up when he heard her scream, revealing a slightly disheveled but nevertheless handsome young man.

"Wh-who are you?" Ginny stood up, backing slowly away from the bed.

"What?! Why are you being such a silly little goose?" The man toussled his hair, stretching so that the sheets fell from his chest, showing his rock hard abs.

"Don't mess with me! WHO ARE YOU?" Ginny screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, ok! I'm your boyfriend. Owen Sutter?" Owen put his hands up.

"Where am I?" Ginny glanced around the room, which was decorated in yellow and black.

"Uh..my dorm room, where you've been all last night." Owen was apparently puzzled.

"Right, and where are my clothes?" Ginny had realized that she was wearing nothing but a bra and knickers.

"On the chair."

Ginny rushed over, only to find her "clothes" were nothing but a 6 inch circle of cloth, which she assumed was her skirt, and a halter top, which she found out later only covered about half her torso, revealing her belly button ring?!

Ginny stood in front of the mirror in Owen's dorm room, constantly pulling down her skirt which was riding up her arse and pulling down her shirt, which, in her opinion, was too revealing. She sighed, "I suppose these will do until I get back to my dorm and get a change of clothes."

* * *

"Hey you guys!" Ginny trounced up to the Gryffindor table, where she found Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting. "You won't guess what happened this morning!" She started piling food on to her plate, but stopped when she realized the whole table was staring at her. 

"What?!" Ginny waved the fork she held in her hand.

"Uh..Ginny, what are you doing here?" Ron was the first to speak.

"I'm eating breakfast at my table..why?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, you're not in Gryffindor." Ron glanced around.

"I'm..not?" Ginny was genuinely confused.

"No.."

"Oh, right! Then what house am I in?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Oh, right, I just wanted to see how you two lovebirds are doing." She smiled at Ron and then at Hermione.

Harry sat, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh, Ginny, are you sure you're alright? Hermione and I were never 'together'." Ron's face was contorted with concern. "Harry and she are dating."

"Oh, really? Well, best wishes! See ya guys later!"

Ginny stood up from the table, heading towards the Ravenclaw table in the corner of the Great Hall.

"GINNY! Where are you going? We saved you a spot!" Two blonde girls yelled, waving at Ginny.

"Oh, uh, I've been a little out of it today. Who are you?" Ginny asked, parking her rear end down next to the twins.

"I'm Shelena, duh! OH MY GOD! Are you wearing that same outfit you wore yesterday?" Shelena Woodriff, a ditzy 5th year asked her.

"Uh.." Ginny wrapped her robes around her tighter.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! She is!!" The other blonde girl screamed, ripping Ginny's robes open." Oh, and I'm Celestina." Celestina Woodriff was almost as ditzy as her sister.

"Don't you know that you aren't supposed to wear the same outfit two days in a row?" Shelena twirled her hair and winking seductively at the row of guys sitting in front of them, before turning back to Ginny.

"I am?"

"Uh, earth to Ginny. You made that rule, remember?" Celestina rolled her eyes.

"Right, um i just didnt have time, ya know, I just came from Owen's room." Ginny's pretext was bought right away.

"OH MY GOD! Did you, like, have sex with him?!" Shelena asked anxiously.

"Um..I'm not sure what we did, but-" Ginny didnt even have time to finish before Shelena butt in.

"Was it that good?"

"Uh-you know what. I'm gonna go back to the dorm and change before class." Ginny had had enough of these two barbie dolls. "Wait, what do I have first?"

"Charms, duh." Shelena rolled her eyes.

"Yea, thanks," Ginny stood up ready to leave but turned back around when she realized she didn't know what the password to the Ravenclaw common room was. "And, whats the password to the common room?"

"Veritas.." Shelena rolled her eyes again.

"Right, ok, then I'll see you in charms."


	4. chap 4

Ginny ran to the Ravenclaw common room, confused and terrified at what had happened. One second she had been sick and in bed, and the next she was in some parallel universe or something.

In the girl's dorm, she found her chest, which thank God was the one she had used everyday for 5 years and rummaged through it, looking for something decent enough to wear to class. To her dismay, Ginny only found similar outfits to the one she was wearing. Sighing, Ginny decided that a little magic would have to do until she had the time to go to Hogsmeade and get an entirely new wardrobe.

Taking out her wand, she muttered a few spells she had learned over the years, watching as her skirt and shirt lengthened themselves to the appropriate lengths.

"Alright, that about..does it!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and grabbing her bookbag, she headed out of the dorm and to her first class...charms.

* * *

Ginny waved her hand impatiently, wondering why the professor wasn't calling on her. 

"Professor Flitwick! I know the answer!" Ginny cried frustrated, and finally after rolling his eyes in the most revolting way, he called on her.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"Musca." Ginny waved her wand at the pillow, which immediately flew up and landed on Professor Flitwick's desk.

His eyes grew large in surprise. "Excellent job, I daresay that was an extraordinary job! Bravo, Ms. Weasley."

Ginny wondered what was so surprising about knowing a spell as easy as that.

"Pssst. Ginny, what's up with you?" Shelena leaned across the isle, whispering into her ear.

"What? Why is it such a big deal, I knew the answer, thats all." She shrugged.

"You_ never_ know the answer, Ginny dear." Shelena whispered sadly.

"Well I do now!" Ginny snapped back, causing Shelena to jump back.

"Alright! Class dismissed!" Professor Flitwick's voice squeaked as the sound of shuffling parchment and chairs filled the room.

'What the hell is happening?!' Ginny thought as she followed the rest of the class out of the door.

* * *

Ginny had been trudging up the stairs back to the Ravenclaw common room with an armload of books when suddenly her right foot fell through the vanishing step and all the books tumbled out of her arms. She screamed as she felt herself falling, afraid that she would twist her ankle, which she never did, because a strong arm had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back up. Ginny heard a deep voice muttering a spell, and her right foot was once again on solid ground. 

Ginny blushed a deep shade of red, turning to thank her rescuer.

Huge brown eyes locked with stunning gray ones. 'Draco Malfoy?!'

"Th-thank you." Ginny stuttered, pulling herself out of the young man's grip and stooping down to pick up her books.

"Here, let me help." The blonde boy knelt down by Ginny, both piling book by book into their arms until there was one book left, which they both reached for. His calloused hands brushed against Ginny's dainty fingers.

"Sorry," Ginny pulled her hand back.

"No, no, not at all." The Draco smiled, turning to face Ginny. "Never before have I seen a redhead as stunning as you, Miss-." Draco never took his gaze away from her face.

Ginny was taken aback. "What are you trying to pull here, Malfoy? I am most certainly not going to sleep with you because you handed me some of that sappy sentimental crap."

"What?" Draco was sincerely puzzled. "Sleep with me?"

"Sex??" Ginny stared at Draco if he was a retarded monkey.

"Oh no, no, I have a girlfriend." He grinned childishly. "Well, it's been nice meeting you, Miss-?" The awkward moment lapsed over immediately.

"Uh...you know what? I think you've hit your head a little too hard. I'm Little Weasel, remember? W-E-A-S-E-L." Ginny sounded out the words for him.

"Weasel?" The puzzled look was upon Draco's face again.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Never mind. I'm Ginerva Weasley, but I guess you could call me Ginny."

"Lovely name." Draco's face broke out in a huge lopsided smile. "I'd be honored to walk you back to your room." He said, reaching out his free arm for her stack of books.

"Sure, ok," Ginny gave him a tentative grin and together they headed back to her dorm. 

'Now I've really seen it all.' She thought to herself.


End file.
